


Santa

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas - Niff [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Day Five, Friendship, Kid!Nick, jeff still believes in santa, kid!jeff, kid!niff, twelve days of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: The kids at school have been making fun of Nick. Jeff goes to comfort him. Kid!Niff (around 6 years old)





	

Jeff was playing with his superheroes when his mum came into the room, holding the phone to her chest.  
“Jeff, do you want to go over and see Nick? His mother says he’s upset about something.” She said. Jeff only nodded, watching his mum bring the phone back up to her ear and begin talking as she walked out of the room. He put all of his superheroes in their basket, putting on his shoes before running out to ask his mum to do up the laces. He grabbed his coat and got in the car with his mother as she drove him over to Nick’s house. Jeff jumped out of the car when they arrived, running up to the front door and knocking. Nick’s mother opened the door, ushering him and his mother out of the snow. He pulled off his coat, handing it to his mother as he looked around.  
“Where’s Nicky?”  
“He’s in his room sweetie.” Nick’s mother replied. Jeff nodded and ran down the hall to Nick’s room, pushing open the door. He saw Nick laying face down on his bed, shutting the door before going over to his best friend.  
“Why are you crying Nicky?” He asked, sitting down on the bed. The only response he received was Nick rolling over on to his back, still crying. “Nicky, please tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Everyonesmakingfunofmebecauseistillbelieveinsanta.” Nick mumbled, his words drowned out by his sobs.  
“What?”  
“Everyone at school found out th - that I believed in Santa and they were all making fun o-of me.” He sobbed, rolling over to face the wall. Jeff rolled him back, looking at him seriously.  
“Nicky, don’t listen to them. They’re just jealous that Santa isn’t gonna bring them presents as good as yours.” Jeff brushed Nick’s hair out of his face and smiled at him.  
“So - so Santa’s real? They were just lying?” Nick asked hopefully.  
“ _Of course_ he’s real you big idiot. Where do you think all our toys come from?” Jeff said, sticking his tongue out.  
“The elves make the toys you dummy, Santa just delivers them!” Nick pointed out matter-of-factly. Jeff shrugged, grabbing Nick’s hand and dragging him back to the kitchen. He grabbed some cookies off the bench, passing some to Nick as they went into the living room to watch tv.


End file.
